A tu lado
by pauka11
Summary: Sasuke volvió a la aldea después de la guerra contra Obito y Madara. Naruto trata de volver a unir al viejo equipo siete y muchos sucesos los unirán. ¿Cuál sera la kunoichi que estará al lado de Sasuke a su vuelta y cuánto costará hacerlo? ¿Y al lado de Naruto? ¿El consejo se quedará tan tranquilo ante la traición de Sasuke o tienen otro tipo de planes? ¡Sasusaku y Naruhina!
1. ¡Un nuevo comienzo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hola n.n Pues este es mi primer fic, tanto de Naruto como el primer de todos. Hay muchas historias de post-guerra de Naruto y estoy consciente de ello, pero antes de decir "bah, otra más", espero que le deis una oportunidad:D Por el momento las cosas irán lentas, ¡pero os prometo mucho, mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina! Al principio será más Team 7, y después habrá un capítulo para cada pareja (en un futuro, si las cosas van bien y por lo menos una sola persona quiere que continué). ¡Espero que os guste de verdad! Acepto críticas y hasta tomatazos, las opiniones son las más importante para mí. ¡A leer!:DD**

**...**

**A TU LADO**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Un nuevo comienzo!**

Había pasado una semana des del ataque de Obito y Madara. A pesar de la condición y las circunstancias, lograron salir victoriosos fuera del campo de batalla, pero a cuesta del sacrificio de muchas vidas arrebatadas. Al principio todo fue confuso. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Alegrarse o entristecerse?

-La situación económica de nuestra aldea está por los suelos. Todavía nos quedan muchos hogares por reconstruir, y eso por no hablar de las carreteras que deberán ser re-pavimentadas -la voz de Tsunade era firme y calma, muy poco común en ella.

Ellos lo habían hecho: ¡habían ganado esa maldita guerra, habían logrado escapar con vida! ¡Tenían que estar contentos! Pero... ¿Y los que no lo hicieron? Los centenares de muertos, de heridos... Niños que quedaron huérfanos... Madres y padres que perdieron a sus hijos... Los enfermos... Era realmente egoísta pensar que alguien podía alegrarse después de lo ocurrido, o al menos eso pensaban todos.

-¡Pero tampoco puedo enviar a mis shinobis de vuelta a las misiones ya mismo! -Tsunade había recobrado ya su tono de voz estridente que la caracterizaba. -¡Muchos de ellos están heridos y los que no lo están no creo que les apetezca ni mover un dedo! ¿Me entiendes, verdad Shizune?

-Claro que sí, Tsunade-sama -respondió.

Todos habían vuelto a sus casas y a sus familias: al menos, los que aún les quedaba familia. Sabían perfectamente que debían aprovechar el tiempo hasta que las cosas se arreglaran y pudiesen empezar de nuevo con las misiones. Debían descansar y nada era mejor que quedarse en el sofá haciendo absolutamente nada en todo el día, pero, desgraciadamente, no todos disponían de esos privilegios. Sakura y el resto del cuerpo médico, incluyendo a Ino que al principio se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, se encargaban de los enfermos y los heridos en el hospital. Eran tantos y tantos que se vieron obligados a improvisar unas tiendas de campaña alrededor del edificio para los que ya no cabían dentro con los utensilios médicos más básicos a su disposición. El primer día, todo fue un calvario. Eran pocos médicos y muchos los que necesitaban ser atendidos. Nadie encontraba la manera de organizarse y el trabajo era más que agotador. Mientras un paciente era tratado, el otro lo necesitaba urgentemente ya también.

-He intentado pedirles ayuda a las otras aldeas, ¡pero están igual que nosotros! ¡Incluso Kumogakure está peor! Y eso que ellos no sufrieron el ataque de ningún Dios antes de esta guerra.

-Entiendo -dijo Shizune.

Entre el hospital, los otros shinobis que no hacían más que dormir y lamentarse y los aldeanos que seguían envueltos entre sus banalidades, estaba Naruto, tratando irremediablemente de acercarse a Sasuke que se había alejado tanto de él y de su equipo como de la peste. Después de pasar tres días entre las rejas de una celda con demasiada humedad y suciedad siendo interrogado por la misma persona una y otra vez, la Hokage había conseguido convencer al consejo de que le dieran una segunda oportunidad, dado que había ayudado notablemente en la guerra y tener a un ninja como él como aliado era una oportunidad que no podían rechazar. Habían aceptado, sí, pero algo le decía a la rubia que el consejo tenía sus propios planes con el Uchiha. Finalmente, optaron por los sellos de chakra, algo que lo había enfurecido notablemente al principio.

-¡Ya no sé que hacer, de verdad! ¡He estado tratando de pensar y pensar pero con el hospital ni siquiera tengo tiempo para eso! ¡De hecho ahora mismo estoy entre mis diez minutos de descanso! -la actual Hokage se había llevado las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración -¿Qué debería hacer, Shizune? -sorprendentemente y muy a su pesar, casi parecía que se lo estaba rogando.

-Tsunade-sama, todos los médicos están haciendo un excelente trabajo ahora mismo. En una semana más o menos podremos darles a la mayoría el alta. La aldea está en una mala situación económica, es cierto, pero los aldeanos están ayudando con la estabilización de esta mediante el comercio. ¡Podremos aguantar hasta por más de un mes! Deberíamos dejarlos descansar, a todos ellos. Al menos por un tiempo, ya sabe usted que la experiencia fue muy difícil para todos, especialmente para los más jóvenes -dijo acariciando al pequeño cerdo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

La quinta entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró cansada en señal de derrota.

-Supongo que tienes razón... Por cierto, quiero que busques a Kakashi y le informes de que quiero hablar con él, por favor. Podrás retomar tu turno en el hospital después de eso.

-Entendido, Tsunade-sama. Con su permiso -dijo agachando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! -gritó cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta. Esta giró sobre sus talones y miró a la Hokage esperando alguna que otra tarea, pero para su sorpresa, sucedió algo muy diferente: -Gracias, Shizune.

-De nada -sonrió ella, alejándose.

···

Diez fueron las veces que Naruto golpeó su puño contra la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, cada vez provocando un ruido más estridente. En el fondo, sabía que no deseaba verles, a él y a nadie, pero no se iba a ir de allí sin conseguir lo que se había propuesto, así que de un ágil movimiento saltó revisando cada ventana de esa enorme casa hasta toparse con la habitación de su amigo. Lo encontró recostado contra la pared, en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

"_¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a este?_", se preguntó internamente el rubio. Chocó su puño contra el vidrio de la habitación tan fuerte como pudo, y eso solo por respeto, porque de lo enfurecido que estaba podría haberle hecho añicos la ventana allí mismo.

-¡Eh, Sasuke-teme! ¿¡Por qué no me abres, maldito idiota!? ¡Llevo como media hora esperando que lo hagas, dattebayo'! -intentando aguantar las ganas de degollarlo, Sasuke hizo ademán de no verlo, aún que hacía un buen rato que divisó el chakra de él dando vueltas alrededor de su casa -¡He dicho que me abras!

Al ver que seguía ignorándolo como si nada estuviera pasando, aumentó el ritmo de los golpes en la ventana y con su voz seguía pidiéndole a gritos que le abriera, pero el menor de los Uchiha no parecía que le iba a hacer ni el menor de los casos. Puso una mueca de fastidio dando un último golpe y justo cuando iba a perder la esperanza -aceptando el regaño que se avecinaba para él cuando este rompiese el cristal-, vio que Sasuke también había perdido la paciencia. Se levantó del suelo en un movimiento rápido y estampó la ventana contra toda su cara viendo como casi pierde el equilibrio.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres, joder!? -gritó.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? -le preguntó tranquilamente, frotando su cara con las palmas de las manos a causa del golpe que acababa de recibir.

-No. Ahora lárgate -Sasuke hizo ademán de volver a cerrar la ventana, pero ya se le había adelantado colándose dentro de su cuarto que era tan amplio y espacioso que fácilmente podría compararse con el apartamento en el que vivía él y, de hecho, hasta podría jurar que era un poco más grande. Tenia una cama confeccionada aparentemente para un matrimonio, o al menos para una pareja de dos, un pequeño televisor negro posicionado sobre una diminuta pero sofisticada mesita de noche y un sillón color turquesa entre otras pocas cosas, ya que la habitación carecía de objetos comunes como cuadros o utensilios corrientes. Lo más impresionante de todo era el gran ventanal que daba a una lujosa terraza con balcón. Cuando dejó de contemplar atónito entre las cuatros paredes que lo rodeaban, volvió a fijar su vista en el azabache que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. -He dicho que te vayas... -repitió en un tono amenazador.

-¡Y yo te digo que me escuches! -reprochó el otro.

-¿O si no, qué? -le desafió mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el rubio contestó con una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Si sabes que con esos sellos de chakra no puedes hacerme nada! -dijo llevándose una mano al estomago tratando de controlar su risa.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerró sus puños frustrado. Ante tal reacción no pudo evitar reír aún más señalando con el dedo a su amigo y burlándose de él. Cuando llegó a derramar hasta una lágrima a causa de las fuertes carcajadas, Sasuke omitió por completo el hecho de que si iban a empezar una pelea no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él, y de un fuerte golpe contra su pecho, lo envió a tierra.

-Los sellos de chakra no impiden que pueda utilizar el taijutsu, imbécil -dijo sonriendo victorioso al ver al rubio hacer un puchero infantil, pero que fácilmente se le pasó.

-Vale, vale... Tú ganas. Pero por favor, ¡tan solo escúchame por cinco minutos! ¡Te lo imploro! -Naruto trató de poner su mejor cara de niño bueno e inocente y sonrió ampliamente al ver que finalmente había accedido rodando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Date prisa. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer -dijo apoyando sus hombros contra la pared.

-Ya se ve... -respondió sarcásticamente, pero decidió no jugar más con su suerte cuando Sasuke lo empezó a fulminar con la mirada -¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento! Pues estaba pensando que quizás...

-¿Tú piensas? -ahora era el turno de Sasuke reírse de él y el de Naruto fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿¡Me vas a dejar hablar o qué!? -trató de tranquilizarse sin ningún tipo de resultado al escuchar uno de los monosílabo favoritos de su amigo: "tsk" -¡Quería decirte que deberías mudarte, Sasuke-teme! ¡Estás aquí solo como un amargado y sabes perfectamente que el barrio Uchiha es el que está más alejado del resto de la aldea, 'ttebayo! -el Uzumaki se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, tirando de su cabello en un gesto dramático como si lo que acababa de decir representase el fin del mundo.

-¿Y qué? Me gusta estar solo -dijo con una mueca de indiferencia.

-¡Oh vamos, idiota! ¡Debes relacionarte con los demás si es que quieres volver a recuperar la confianza de los aldeanos!

-No me importan los aldeanos -respondió secamente. Naruto, debido a su nerviosismo, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación, pensando en una buena réplica. Cuando finalmente la obtuvo, su expresión fue tan parecida a la de un niño que sabia el más grande secreto de todos, que hasta al mismo Sasuke le entró curiosidad.

-No, pero te importa la opinión del consejo. Y la de la vieja Tsunade. ¿Quieres que te quiten los sellos, no es así? -alzó una ceja interrogativa hacía su amigo, sabiendo que le dio en el clavo. Sasuke pareció pensárselo por unos segundos.

-No veo como mudarme podría ayudarme... -empezó.

-¡Pues que vas a socializar con la gente y ganarte su confianza, dattebayo'! Estando aquí encerrando como si estuvieses planeando la destrucción del mundo entero no le hace ningún bien a tu imagen, tenlo por seguro.

Lo miró por unos segundos, analizando su propuesta y por último suspiró rendido. En cierta parte, tenía razón, aún que no se lo dijera ni en un millón de años.

Estar sin la disposición de su poder le hacía sentir indefenso, como un genin que lo sabe todo sobre jutsus pero no puede realizar ninguno. ¡Ni siquiera podía activar su Sharingan! Y eso lo descubrió por las malas cuando un día intentó forzarlo tanto que acabó con un dolor de cabeza descomunal. Estaba claro que lo suyo era un sello muy complicado y poderoso, uno, de hecho, adecuado para un ex-criminal de su tamaño.

-Como sea -dijo tratando de tragarse por completo su orgullo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sabía que aceptarías, 'ttebayo! -sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Sasuke tan solo bufó -Pues hay un unos cuantos apartamentos vacíos de los cuales conozco el dueño. Fue, de hecho, él mismo propietario quien hizo la reparación después del ataque de Pain, aún que creo que no lo consiguió del todo, pues requiere mucho dinero y... -dijo colocándose un dedo en la barbilla.

-Aha. Pásate mañana por mi casa. A las cinco -habló con la típica cara de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba -Y ahora lárgate.

-¡Sí, sí! Ya me voy. ¡Adiós, Sasuke-teme! -le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió tal y como había entrado: por la ventana.

Durante su trayecto no pudo parar de sonreír ni un momento, tanto que en algún momento una pareja aparentemente feliz de aldeanos se pararon a mirarlo extrañados, como si de un loco se tratase. Y es que tenía su explicación: convencer a Sasuke Uchiha no era tarea para cualquiera.

En un principio pensó que le iba a costar mucho más que eso convencer a Sasuke. ¡Quizás hasta le hubiesen hecho falta días! Pero por alguna extraña razón, el pelinegro había aceptado. Claro que él no sabía con totalidad cual era el plan real de Naruto ni tampoco conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, ¡pero aún así valía!

Eran ya casi las siete de la tarde y Naruto corrió apresurado a recibir a su amiga que acabaría su turno en el hospital a las siete y media. Si todo salía bien, la convencería a ella también para que los acompañase en busca de un apartamento para Sasuke.

El sol estaba desapareciendo y sólo se veía la mitad del disco amarillo a lo lejos, mientras el cielo tomaba colores interesantes entre tonos rosados y anaranjados. Algunas de las hojas de los árboles estaban empezando a caer, el otoño avecinándose. Suspiró profundo y tomó una bocada de aire.

Solo esperaba que las cosas saliesen como las había planeado...

…

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Los otros serán más largos. ¡Espero de verdad que os haya gustado!:DD**


	2. Plan completado

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**¡Holaaaaa! Pues aquí estoy dando la lata otra vez n.n Os traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste de verdad porque trato de dar lo mejor de mi escribiendo. Espero cualquier tipo de críticas para que pueda mejorar. ¡Graaaacias!:)**

**... **

**A TU LADO**

**Capítulo 2: Plan completado. **

El despertador sonó justo a las cinco menos vente, tal y como su dueño lo había programado la noche anterior. Se levantó somnoliento de la cama y apoyó su codo contra el colchón, frotando sus ojos para desperezarse. Pese a que las cortinas no tapaban del todo las ventanas, ningún rayo de sol penetraba en el cuarto, y eso contribuyó en hacer tropezar al rubio que cayó de rodillas al suelo, a duras penas pudiendo ver algo.

Maldijo algunas palabras ininteligibles y se vistió a ciegas con su chándal naranja lo más rápido que pudo.

Sus pasos apresurados y la respiración agitada era lo único que se oía en la aldea a tales horas de la madrugada, dado que todavía la aldea estaba casi completamente a oscuras, sin ningún fanal que ilumine las calles. Llegó delante de la mansión Uchiha y llamó a la puerta enérgicamente.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábreme ya, vamos! -exclamó su escandalosa voz, haciendo que la puerta se abriese provocando un ruido estrepitoso al cabo de un rato. Lo miró por unos segundos y reprimió una risa en darse cuenta de su estado: en pijamas y con el pelo despeinado a más no poder.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Naruto? -preguntó con voz ronca llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Has dicho que viniera a recogerte para buscarte un apartamento, 'ttebayo! -dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke estrechó sus ojos intentando averiguar lo que acababa de decir, ya que con el sueño que tenía no podía ni siquiera pensar claramente. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacía un costado y pareció recordarlo, porque le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre que no entendía el por qué del gesto.

-¡Me refería a las cinco de la tarde, maldito imbécil! -gritó indignado.

Naruto lo miró con cierto enojo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¡Cómo si a él le agradase la idea de despertarse tan temprano! Se inclinó un poco y lo señaló con su dedo indice hablando tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo que concentrar toda su energía para entenderlo.

-¡Tenías que haberlo especificado, maldito idiota desagradecido que no sabe valorar lo difícil que me ha sido despertarme a estas horas y además haber convencido al dueño de que lo hiciera también! ¡No es culpa mía que seas tan antipático y ni siquiera puedas pronunciar una frase completa! ¡Y deja de pegarme! -dijo zarandeando los hombros de su amigo con la cara roja de irritación, el cual estaba pensando en la manera más fácil de torturarlo sin la necesidad de su poder.

-Naruto -dijo quitando sus manos -Vuelve. A las cinco. De la tarde -intentó articular a duras penas a causa de su enfado.

-No puedo... Te dije que ya cité al dueño... ¡Y además Sakura-chan tiene turno en el hospital a esas horas! ¡Venga, vamos! -le dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Eres un imbécil -dijo volviendo a entrar en la casa.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Pasó menos de un minuto cuando su amigo volvió a aparecer en el portal de su puerta totalmente vestido, la katana adornando su espalda.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido -dijo volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa. Ya era la segunda vez que lo convencía de hacer algo que no quería, y no podía estar más agradecido.

-Hn.

Empezaron a caminar silenciosamente hasta que Naruto abrió la boca y no paró durante todo el trayecto. Le hablaba de todas y cada una de las misiones y aventuras que pasaron mientras él no estuvo. Le decía que ahora él era el mejor de toda Konoha y que todas las chicas suspiraban por él, le hablaba de la gran médico en la que se había convertido Sakura, de lo mucho que le había costado controlar al Kyübi, del ramen que comió ayer y una infinidad de cosas más que a Sasuke no le interesaron para nada oír. Llegaron delante de una casa mediana y corriente con un bonito jardín adornado con flores de muchos colores, especialmente rosa. Es lo que se obtenía al ser amiga de la propietaria de la tienda de flores Yamanaka.

Naruto llamó varias veces a la puerta, no tan fuerte como en la de Sasuke ya que seguramente su amiga lo degollaría si llegase a despertar a sus padres. Esperó un poco y una bonita pelirosa con unas inmensas ojeras le abrió la puerta. Llevaba un camisón de noche rosa, unos pantalones cortos con unas arrugas blancas allí donde acababan y unos zapatos de casa blancos en forma de conejos. Naruto rió divertido ante el aspecto de su amiga que de seguida lo notó y comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Venga, date prisa! ¿Nos vamos, no? -preguntó efusivo.

Sakura lo miró confundida durante un largo minuto y después reaccionó, irónicamente, de la misma forma que el azabache: dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? -gritó furiosa la kunoichi cuando finalmente pareció despertar. Naruto empezó a frotarse la cabeza que ya le empezaba a doler demasiado, pues su amiga pegaba mucho más fuerte que su amigo -Por favor, Naruto, vuelve más tarde. Estoy muy cansada -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-empezó a rogarle uniendo sus palmas y poniendo ojos llorosos.

-Naruto, me dijiste que me ibas a buscar, ¡pero no que sería a estas horas! ¿Sabes? Solo empiezo mi turno en el hospital a las diez. Vuelve más tarde, ¿vale?

-¡No puedo, 'ttebayo! ¡Ya he quedado con el dueño y solo faltas tú! ¡Vamos, date prisa Sakura-chan: el idiota de Sasuke también te está esperando! -dijo mientras el corazón de Sakura daba un salto. Movió su cabeza hacía el lado contrario y fijo su vista en él, que hasta el momento no había notado. Estaba apoyado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía una expresión relajada y sus negros cabellos le caían de manera sofisticada sobre el rostro. Parecía realmente un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Sakura tragó en seco sintiendo la opresión que se había formado en su pecho. Tanto tiempo que había pasado soñando con este momento, con el momento en que todo volvería a la normalidad, que no entendía porque ahora que lo veía, a tan poca distancia de ella y sin el odio recorriendo sus venas, no podía alegrarse. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, la miró por unos segundos y la saludo con un simple gesto de cabeza.

-Hola -dijo desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia el otro lado, tan bajo que dudaba de que la hubiese oído. Sintió como su garganta se acaloraba como siempre lo hacía antes de llorar. Naruto, pese a su ignorancia, pudo darse cuenta de la situación y habló de inmediato para relajar el ambiente, aún que sin mucho éxito.

-Esto... ¿Te vienes, verdad que sí Sakura-chan? -preguntó. La pelirosa hizo un vago gesto de cabeza indicando que sí.

-Voy a cambiarme -dijo de repente -En seguida vuelvo.

Naruto sonrió débilmente esperando el retorno de la pelirosa. A diferencia del Uchiha, esta tardó más de cinco en minutos en volver totalmente vestida con el atuendo que usaba diariamente. Salió de la casa dejando un mensaje escrito para su padres y trató de forzar una sonrisa cuando se les unió.

¿Quién iba a decir que volvería a pasar algún día? Los tres iban caminando por las calles a la vez, el rubio en el medio riendo y bromeando enérgicamente, el sol a punto de salir. Todos juntos, como un equipo. El equipo siete. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de la proximidad física, la lejanía entre ellos era más que evidente. Sasuke lo supo des del momento en que vio que la kunoichi no podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Algo entre ellos se había rompido. Algo irrecuperable.

Avanzaron hasta llegar cerca de los barrios que no correspondían a ningún clan, unos muy lujosos compuestos por unas modernas casas de tonos marrones y rojizos. Eran hechas para los aldeanos comunes con dinero o para simples ninjas que preferían vivir alejados de su clan, aún que pocas veces se daba el caso.

-¿Y? -preguntó Sasuke, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura diera un brinco -¿Dónde está?

-No debe tardar mucho, 'ttebayo... -respondió frotándose la sien. Estaban delante de una hermosa casa blanca de una planta y con un pequeño jardín de hierba fresca.

Los minutos pasaban y el sol se alzaba en el horizonte. Naruto empezó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada del propietario que parecía haberse olvidado de ellos. Miró por unos momentos la expresión irritada de Sasuke y después a Sakura que, sentada en un banco, parecía que iba a dormirse. Sintió un poco de lástima hacía ella, pues sabía lo agotada que estaba con su trabajo y él la obligó a venir hasta allí casi a rastras a tan temprana hora. De repente deseó no haberla traído, a pesar de lo mucho que quería que los dos se volviesen a hablar.

-¡En seguida vuelvo! ¡No tardaré mucho, dattebayo'! -dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿A dónde vas, Naruto? -preguntó Sakura mientras el rubio se iba alejando de ellos.

-¡A buscar al dueño! ¡Creo que se le ha olvidado venir! ¡Tú tranquila, que se donde vive! -giró hacía la derecha por uno de los callejones y desapareció de la vista de la kunoichi, que puso una cara de fastidio instantánea.

-Menudo idiota -dijo una voz masculina notablemente irritada. Sakura se sorprendió un poco y alzó su vista para encontrarse con Sasuke de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Tardó un poco en averiguar si realmente le estaba hablando a ella o solo lo decía para él mismo, ya que lo hizo en un tono de voz muy bajo. Supuso que fue eso último, así que siguió callada bajando la vista hacía sus pies. No entendía del todo por qué, pero se sentía muy desilusionada últimamente, y sabía que todo era debido a él. Todas las veces en las que se había imaginado que volvería eran muy diferentes a lo que estaba pasando ahora que se cumplía. Creía en un reencuentro alegre, uno de cuento de hadas. Se imaginaba que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, que los tres podrían olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y serían alegres. Otra vez, como antes. ¿Por qué ahora que estaba allí no podía hacer nada de eso? ¿Por qué no podía sonreírle como antes lo hacía? Quizás, quizás si se disculpase con él... ¿Pero como hacerlo si a él no le importaba para nada su presencia? ¿Y por qué él no se disculpaba con ella, tampoco? Suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo que se estaba aclarando poco a poco. Si de una cosa estaba segura, esa era que no quería volver a perderle de nuevo. Sabia que por nada en el mundo debía tener sentimientos hacía a él; lo último que quería es volver a ser la molestia rosada de doce años que gritaba su nombre continuamente. ¿Pero... cómo hacerlo si su corazón latía tan fuertemente en tal solo pensar en él? ¿Cómo hacerlo si todo en su ser le indicaba que lo seguía amando? ¿Cómo hacerlo si él... existía? No iba a perder a Sasuke de nuevo por sus estúpidas niñerías, no iba a alejarlo más de ella de lo que ya estaba. Quería que al menos... Que por lo menos la viera como una amiga, y si eso implicaba que debía olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacía él, entonces lo haría, por mucho que le costase. Lo miró de reojo por unos segundos, tomó aire y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Hace buen tiempo, ¿no crees? -el cielo estaba completamente despejado de cualquier nube, permitiendo así que los rayos de sol bañasen Konoha sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. No hacía calor, pero tampoco frío.

-Hn.

Sakura volvió a bajar su vista avergonzada. "_Eres una estúpida, Sakura, ¿de verdad que no encontraste nada mejor que decirle?"_, pensó. Retiró un fleco de pelo de su cara y lo depositó detrás de su oreja, esperando en silencio hasta que Naruto apareció finalmente por el mismo callejón, arrastrando a trompicones a un hombre barbudo de unos cuarenta años muy delgado que vestía formal.

-¿A qué no adivináis? ¡Se quedó dormido, 'ttebayo! -rió divertido cuando llego delante de los dos. El hombre trató de recuperar la compostura arreglando su corbata y quitando el polvo de sus ropas. Le envió una mirada asesina a Naruto que pasó totalmente desapercibida para este.

-Me llamo Naito Hibiki, encantado de conocerles -dijo inclinando su cabeza hacía Sakura y Sasuke que hicieron lo mismo. -Menos a ti, Naruto -el aludido lo miró incrédulo y lo empezó a fulminar con la mirada, gesto que provocó que Sakura riese un poco por lo bajo.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, encantada también de conocerle, Naito-san -saludó amablemente.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos al instante. ¿¡Había escuchado bien!? ¿¡De verdad que ese era Uchiha Sasuke!? ¿¡Qué demonios hacía él allí!? ¡Si era un criminal! Y hasta él lo sabía, que poco le interesaba la vida de los ninjas, a decir verdad. ¿La Hokage se había vuelto loca, o qué? Sakura notó su expresión preocupada y le sonrió de inmediato para calmarle.

-No se preocupe, está todo bajo control -dijo dulcemente. Hibiki trató de tranquilizarse pensando en que probablemente lo mantenían bajo vigilancia o algo, si es que la chica tenía razón. Lo miró de reojo una vez más y hizo un vago intento por sonreír, aún que ese chico no le daba buena espina para nada.

-Claro, ¿entramos? -preguntó, y todos asintieron.

…

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, Hokage-sama? -preguntó la tranquila voz del ninja con pelo gris que mantenía su vista fijada en el libro.

-¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LEER ESAS GUARRADAS MIENTRAS LE ESTÁS HABLANDO A LA MUJER CON MÁS PODER EN TODA KONOHA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!? -gritó furiosa la mujer que apoyaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio. A Kakashi le resbaló de inmediato una gota de sudor. Que a esa mujer con nervios peores que los de Sakura la atabaleasen con tantas cosas a la vez -el hospital y su trabajo como Hokage- no resultaba sano para nadie.

-Sí -respondió un intimidado Kakashi mientras guardaba el libro en uno de sus bolsillos -vete a saber como hizo para que entrase allí-.

-¡PUES ES MEJOR ASÍ, MUCHAS GRACIAS! -dijo con la cara roja de irritación. A Kakashi le volvió a resbalar una gota de sudor -Perdóname, Kakashi. ¡Es que de verdad que estoy muy estresada!

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué quería verme exactamente, Tsunade-sama?

-Pues... No sé si Naruto te lo habrá comentado ya, pero últimamente me hizo muchas visitas preguntándome por el equipo siete. ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO SI NO TUVIESE YA SUFICIENTE QUE HACER CON LO QUE TENGO! -gritó alterada mientras Kakashi se empezaba a asustar realmente -A lo que voy es... ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Kakashi? ¿Podríamos hacerlo, para empezar? ¿Estarías tu dispuesto?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que eso sería lo de menos, en todo caso -Tsunade alzó una ceja interrogativa -A pesar del optimismo de Naruto, no creo que logre convencer a Sasuke tan fácilmente de que lo haga. Conoces muy bien el carácter del chico.

La quinta se levantó de su escritorio y miro a través de la ventana. Algunos pájaros viajaban despreocupados en un sola dirección, huyendo hacía las zonas más cálidas para que el invierno no los alcance.

-Y además... ¿Qué haríamos con Sai? Se ha vuelto también muy amigo de ellos dos. No creo que Naruto renuncie a él, tampoco. Y los equipo son de cuatro, no de cinco.

-Tsunade-sama -dijo mientras se le acercaba -Sai es Anbu, además los tres restantes tienen el nivel de un Hokage. Tú misma te encargaste de que Sakura lo hiciese.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?

Kakashi se quedo estático por unos segundos. Tomó aire en su pecho y habló tranquilamente, pero con una pizca de dolor y duda en su voz.

-A que no necesitan un maestro que los acompañe, ¿no cree? -dijo, una triste sonrisa formándose debajo de su máscara. La aludida agarró su taza de café depositada sobre el escritorio y bebió un poco del caliente líquido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que van a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente, eh Kakashi?

-No lo sé.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos contemplaban el paisaje des de la oficina del Hokage. La situación se había vuelto un poco deprimente para ella des del momento en que el renombrado ninja copión le había anunciado sus planes. Suspiró y acabó con el último trago de su amargo café.

-Habla con ellos y vuelve cuando lo hayas hecho. Hablaremos entonces. Puedes retirarte.

…

-Pues a mi me gustó la primera que hemos visto. Está muy bien iluminada -habló Sakura a punto de marearse por culpa del sueño. Estaban saliendo de la última casa que les habían enseñado.

-¡Eso es porque le falta un trozo de techo Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo! -dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, cierto.

Habían recorrido ya cinco casas distintas y dos apartamentos en unos pisos de dos plantas, todos con algún defecto. Naruto ideó su plan pensando que cuando iban a encontrar el apartamento ideal ninguno de los dos tendrían suficiente dinero para pagarlo -ya que valían un montón- y así su amigo se viese obligado a vivir bajo su mismo techo, pero parecía que eso no le haría para nada falta después de ver las deplorables condiciones de los lugares. Sí, definitivamente el ataque de Pain hizo un gran trabajo.

El señor estaba más que avergonzado. ¡Qué idiota era al pensar que un agujero de tal tamaño podría pasar desapercibido! Aún que con cierta pelirosa pareció funcionar.

-Bueno, supongo que no vais a querer nada de lo visto hoy, ¿verdad? -preguntó decepcionado mientras se arreglaba por décimo-cuarta vez la corbata.

-Lo sentimos, ¡otra vez será! ¡Trate de tapar el techo con una bolsa o que se yo! -gritó el rubio mientras Hibiki se marchaba a pasos lentos y con la cabeza gacha.

Una ligera ventisca se hizo presente levantando algunas de las hojas en el suelo. Sasuke fijó su vista en el rubio y habló en un tono más que irritado.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bueno, pues... ¡Podrías venir y vivir conmigo, 'ttebayo! -dijo como si la idea se le acabase de ocurrir. Se sorprendió un poco -aún que sus facciones no lo delataron- y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Ni de broma.

No podía decir que no se esperaba una respuesta así, ¿pero que más daba? Lo había convencido una vez, lo había convencido por segunda vez esta mañana... ¿Cuánto podría costar convencerlo otra vez?

…

**¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Sí, lo sé, acabo de empezar y ya lo hago mal retrasandome casi dos semanas. Lo siento .. Por otro lado... ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia! Gracias a Isayoi uchiha, a Victoria SyS, a xHaruno-Chanx, a Itzumi , a Sabaku No Nanami y a DinamoGirl23 por las reviews! ¡Gracias también a todos los que seguís la historia y la habéis añadido a favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo, lo he hecho bastante tarde y tendrá algunos errores. Me encargaré mañana de corregirlos. **


	3. Primer intento

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Aquí voy con el capítulo número tres :D. Ojalá os guste y no os decepcione. Quiero aclarar que como ya he dicho, la historia irá un poco lenta al principio, pero sí que habrá mucho más SS y NH a lo largo de la historia. Sobre el OOC: pues intento que no haya nada de nada. Que los personajes vayan cambiando de parecer y de actitud, no es un cambio en la personalidad. Tampoco habrá Sasunaru (en términos románticos), por supuesto, pero me encanta su amistad así que le daré mucha importancia, también. :D ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Ya sabéis, si no os gusta algo o queréis que mejore algún aspecto, dejadme un review. Estaré encantada de seguir vuestros consejos. ¡A leer!:D:) **

**¿Alguien de verdad lee estas introducciones? xD**

…

**A TU LADO**

**Capítulo 3: Primer intento. **

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban a pasos rápidos por la descuidada acera mientras el clon de este último cargaba con dos grandes cajas de cartón. Mentalmente, el azabache se reprimía una y otra vez de ser tan imbécil y haber aceptado su oferta. "_Los sellos_...", se aseguraba, "_todo por los sellos"_. Suspiró. A saber lo que tendría que aguantar ahora.

Las nubes grisáceas cubrían prácticamente toda la superficie visible del cielo. El viento bufaba con poder y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando finas gotas cristalinas empezaron a caer lentamente.

Los dos aceleraron el paso hasta llegar frente la vivienda del rubio. Era una pequeña casa rectangular pintada de blanco, sin nada en particular que resalte a la vista. Naruto hizo desaparecer el clon mediante una nube de humo y depositó las cajas en una esquina. Guardaron sus sandalias en un lado del pasillo y Sasuke analizó por unos momentos el interior de la casa del Uzumaki, que rápidamente empezó a excusarse por el desorden.

-Mi habitación es más grande que esto -dijo serenamente.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. ¡De ahora en adelante será tu hogar! -replicó sonriendo. Nada en el mundo iba a quitarle la alegría del momento.

Sasuke bufó y puso una mueca de desaprobación cuando sus pies descalzos chocaron contra algo húmedo y pegajoso en el suelo. Lo miró interrogante y Naruto se fregó el cuello, sus mejillas un poco rojas a causa de la vergüenza. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por mantener la limpieza, pero ya que de ahora en adelante su amigo estaría aquí, podría hacer el esfuerzo de limpiar la casa al menos una vez al mes, pensó.

-¿Dónde dormiré yo? -preguntó. Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que lo siguiera.

Su cuarto estaba compuesto por una cama para una persona -quizás un poco más grande-, un armario simple de madera blanca y un escritorio con diversos pergaminos amontonados. No hacía falta mencionar que la habitación estaba más que desordenada: sus pijamas y algunas que otras prendas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y en la cama, nada estaba colocado en su lugar y había restos de comida por todas partes.

-Repito. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-¡Pues aquí! ¿A dónde, si no? -dijo mientras se comía el resto de un bol de ramen que casualmente había encontrado sobre su escritorio.

-¿Pretendes que duerma contigo en la cama? -preguntó molesto. Naruto estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida.

-¡Claro que no, estúpido Sasuke-teme! ¡Tengo un colchón bajo la cama! ¿¡Pero qué te piensas!? -exclamó escandalizado, sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Bien. Preferiría suicidarme con veneno para ratas antes que eso -respondió indiferente.

-Estúpido Sasuke-teme... -susurró para si mismo, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Quizás... al fin y al cabo... no fue tan buena idea proponerle ir a vivir con él. Suspiró. A saber lo que tendría que aguantar ahora.

Tiró del colchón que había bajo su cama, hizo un hueco en el suelo apartando la ropa que lo tapaba y lo acomodó en ese mismo lugar. Sonrió y depositó las manos en sus dos costados, mirando orgulloso a su amigo.

-¿Y bien?

-Me quedo con la cama -dijo en un tono neutral y acomodándose en ella. Naruto abrió sus azules ojos como platos y lo miró incrédulo, su mandíbula casi desencajada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡La cama es para mi! -dijo avanzando hasta colocarse frente a él con una expresión notablemente enfadada.

-Bien. Supongo que podré volver a mi mansión, entonces -dijo despreocupado, sabiendo de inmediato que el rubio haría todo lo posible para que así no fuera. Y pareció funcionar, porque con una mueca de fastidio, accedió.

Estaba claro que convivir iba a ser la parte más complicada de todas.

…

Sakura estaba por acabar de curar a su último paciente cuando Shizune la interrumpió diciéndole que la Hokage quería hablar con ella.

-Yo me encargo del enfermo. Vete tranquila. Y buena suerte -le habló serenamente mientras ocupaba su lugar. Sus manos emanaban un chakra de color parecido al de Sakura, entre verde y azul.

-Sí, gracias. ¡Espero no tardar mucho! -dijo, y se apresuró en salir por la puerta, preguntándose la razón por la cual su maestra quería verla. A veces lo hacía para asignarle trabajos en el hospital algo más difíciles de lo normal, de esos que sólo ella y unos pocos más podían hacer. Como si no estuviera ya suficientemente cansada... Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Adelante, Sakura! Porque eres tú, ¿verdad Sakura? ¿O es Shizune? Shizune... ¡Pero que hará esa mujer otra vez aquí! ¡Si le he dicho que vaya a buscar a Sakura! ¡A Sakura he dicho, a Sakura! -exclamó la temblorosa voz de la Hokage en un tono casi reflexivo, haciendo que la pelirosa dudase un poco antes de entrar.

La situación no podía ser más desastrosa. Había papeles y hojas expandidas por todos lados y un desorden general que bien conociéndola, nunca antes había presenciado. Tsunade relajaba sus hombros sobre la silla y sus ojos brillaban con una resplandor excepcional que Sakura conocía demasiado bien, pero ahora parecía que lo hacía con una intensidad mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía flotar en las nubes.

-Tsunade-sama... ¿Ha vuelto usted a beber? -dijo, inevitablemente llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¿Cómo quieres que beba estando en una situación así? ¿¡Tan irresponsable crees que soy!? -negó con la cabeza, ofendida. -Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sakura? -dijo estrechando sus ojos y mirando entre las cuatro paredes, esperando que su alumna salga de dentro de algunos de los cajones.

-Sí, sí que la he visto... Y usted ha vuelto a beber -espetó, porque cuando llegó delante de su maestra el olor a alcohol se hizo más que notorio y, bajando la vista al suelo entre sus pies, pudo observar varias botellas de _sake_ vacías, más una que estaba a medias. La Hokage la miró curiosa. Concentró toda su energía y diferenció el montón de pelo rosa que sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Alá, Sakura! ¡Pero si eres tú! -exclamó sorprendida y muy contenta. La pelirosa tan solo bufó en señal de frustración.

-¿Pero como se le ocurre beber estando en estas condiciones? ¡Tiene que encargarse del hospital y mire el montón de papeleo que tiene por resolver! ¡Tsunade-sama, usted es la Hokage! ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando acusatoriamente a su maestra, como una madre que regañaba a sus hijos.

-Tienes razón -dijo pasivamente, y la cara de Sakura se iluminó por unos instantes. -Sakura... ¿Te gustaría ser Hokage? ¡O, espera! ¡A Naruto! ¡A él si que le encantaría! Pero necesitaríamos mucho ramen para que sobreviva todo un día en esta celda... ¿Sabes si hay alguna tienda abierta que lo venda a sacos? -respondió entregada, totalmente dispuesta a seguir con su plan. Sakura se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza, mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja izquierda.

-¿Por qué no mejor descansa, eh Tsunade-sama? Supongo que lo que tendrá que decirme no es muy importante, así que... -empezó hablando despacio, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡No, espera! ¡Sé lo que tengo que decirte! Es sobre tu equipo, el ocho...

-Siete.

-Siete, eso he dicho... Naruto quiere volver a reunir al equipo ocho y claro, tú y el renegado tenéis que estar de acuerdo también -dijo mientras volvía con su botella, importándole muy poco que su alumna estuviera delante.

-Me lo pensaré -respondió desmoralizada mientras su garganta ardía, curiosamente, de la misma forma en que lo hizo el día pasado cuando lo vio a él. -¡Y deje eso! -dijo inclinándose a por la botella, pero retrocedió cuando la rubia le dirigió una mirada de jabalín salvaje, abrazando la botella con sus dos brazos. La pelirosa rió nerviosa.

-¡Ah, y qué sepas! ¡Puedes descansar por las siguientes semanas! Los pacientes estarán en reposo y de momento no necesitamos más intervenciones. Pero si quieres seguir trabajando puedes traerme más _sake_... -dijo, y Sakura se sorprendió por el hecho de que su maestra acababa de formular una oración lógica entera. Se despidió de ella y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse aliviada. Seguramente Shizune había acabado ya con el paciente, así que podía volver tranquilamente a casa. Por fin podría descansar.

Pero sin duda, lo próximo que haría es esconderle las botellas de alcohol a su maestra, aún que temía por su propio bien si se llegara a enterar.

…

Sasuke y Naruto se encaminaban hacía el _Ichiraku's Ramen_. Momentos antes, el rubio se había encargado de citar también a la kunoichi para que los acompañase. Convencerlo a él había sido fácil, pues prefería mil veces ir a comer en un restaurante que servirse de otro de los platos de ramen instantáneo de Naruto. Seguía siendo la misma comida, pero amenos no estaba caducada ni sabia a calcetines.

Cuando la pelirosa llegó, debido a los nervios, Naruto ya iba por su tercer plato. Hoy tendría que decirles a los dos su idea de volver a reunir al equipo siete, y sabia que le iba a costar.

-Hola, Naruto. Sasuke-kun -dijo en forma de saludo, aún que no se dignó a mirarlo a la cara. Todo lo que recibió a cambio fue otro movimiento de cabeza por parte del Uchiha, pero una alegre bienvenida por parte del Uzumaki. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y pidió la porción más pequeña de ramen.

-¿Quieres reunir de nuevo al viejo equipo siete, verdad Naruto? -preguntó al cabo de unos minutos la kunoichi, sumamente tranquila. Estaba mirando un punto lejano en la oscuridad de afuera.

La piel de Naruto se erizó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, Sakura-chan? -preguntó, extrañamente, en un tono de voz suave.

-Es algo lógico viniendo de ti. Además Tsunade-sama me lo comentó hoy en la mañana -dijo mientras volvía con su comida. Lo había estado pensando durante toda la tarde antes de venir aquí y sabía que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero otra parte de ella le advertía de que no se hiciera ilusiones, pues estaba más que consciente de que el pelinegro nunca aceptaría.

-Pues sí... Es verdad... ¿Qué dices tú, Sasuke-teme? -preguntó sutil, como preparándose para el impacto de sus palabras.

-No -dijo, y todo rastro de esperanza para la kunoichi se vino abajo.

-¡Venga, 'ttebayo! ¡Ni siquiera te lo has pensando! -exclamó, pensando que de tantas veces que lo había convencido, quizás podría hacerlo otra vez.

-Te he dicho que no. Y esta vez se va a quedar así -dijo, mientras la expresión de la cara del rubio cambiaba a una de depresión. Sakura lo miró preocupada, sabiendo lo importante que era el equipo siete para su amigo.

-Venga, Sasuke-kun. Al menos piénsalo.

-He dicho que no -su ceño estaba fruncido y la conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado molesta para él. No le interesaba para nada oír sus propuestas. Ni él mismo entendía del todo bien sus razones, pero sabía que lo último que quería es ir en misiones tontas con sus antiguos compañeros.

-¿Por qué no? -saltó Naruto.

-Porque no quiero, y deja de preguntar.

-¡Eso no es una razón! ¡Cuándo la tengas me la dices y entonces dejaré de preguntártelo! ¿Qué motivos tienes para no querer hacerlo?

-Te he dicho que no me interesa. No me interesa el equipo siete ni me interesa mis viejos lazos. Punto -sus palabras sonaron duras, haciendo eco en la cabeza de Sakura que asimilaba todo lo que estaba oyendo. Y entonces todo la golpeó como un cubo de agua fría. A él no le interesaba sus viejos lazos, a excepción de Naruto. Había aceptado vivir con él, pasaba tiempo con él aún cuando no tenía que hacerlo y se notaba que no le era indiferente, a diferencia de ella. No le interesaba para nada ser su amigo y no quería nada de ella, mucho menos un lazo como el de antes. Quizás sólo estaba dramatizando las cosas, pero que él no le haya dirigido ni una palabra des de que volvió también ayudaba. Se mordió el labio y sintió como las esquinas de sus ojos empezaban a picar. Entonces dio por aceptado que lo había perdido. No sabía con que demonios le había fallado, pero sí él lo quería así, entonces así sería.

-Entiendo. Quizás es mejor dejar las cosas como están, Naruto -dijo, tratando sin éxito de formar una sonrisa. No fue hasta el cabo de unos instantes que Sasuke entendió el por qué de repentino comportamiento de la kunoichi, y la sensación que sintió no fue para nada agradable.

…

**¡Hasta aquí! Siento mucho el retraso pero estuve en época de exámenes, y bueno... El bachiller tampoco es fácil D: ¡Gracias a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o la seguís! Gracias a 607, a DinamoGirl23, a Sakulali y a luna por las nuevas reviews! ¡De verdad que se agradece un montón! ¡Que tengan un buen día/noches/tarde...! ¡Lo que sea en vuestro país! XD**

**PD: En el próxima capítulo introduciré el Naruhina. :3**


End file.
